the_world_of_natrrynfandomcom-20200214-history
Kaalin
'Character Stat Block' Description Standing 5'1'' and weighing 100 lbs and 120 years old. Main weapon is a long spring bow with light armor. Also carries 2 short swords for close quarter combat. Wears a sliver Lynx paw necklace that is a symbol to my faith with the God Malar. About Personality Personable, gets along with most people. Tolerant of most worldly views. Ideals Aspiration is to hunt as many creatures of the world as possible. Bonds Faith to the God of the hunt - Malar Flaws Selfless, will always reach out and help others. Any dis towards my home woods, family or race will cause me to lose my calmness. Will do anything in my power to save my friends and kill the monster that took my brothers life. Likes I like trying to work things through talking before fighting. I do not believe violence is the answer to everything, there is usually another way. I like to travel through trees, if I am able to climb up into the trees I feel more powerful and at home. Dislikes Will not stand for any disrespect towards her home, family/friends or race will cause me to lose my calmness. Relationships A member of the Elven Temple of Malar. Very close with her most recent trainer, Dolca. When you are considered a friend there is nothing I will not do to protect you. Will do anything to protect my pet, Evos, he is the thing I care about above all others. Proficiency Long Sword, Short Sword, Short Bow, Long Bow, Light Armor, Medium Armor, Shield, Simple Weapons, Martial Weapons Languages: Common, Dwarvish, Elvish, Orc, Celestial History Born in the heart of the Lynx Woods I was raised by my mother, Artemis, and father, Apollo. Since I was able to walk I was I was trained in huting and tracking. From an early age religion has been a leading force in how I have decided to live my life. Early on I watch my younger brother get attacked and killed by magical monster that I didn't know what it was and from that day I vowed to never let it happen to anyone I care about ever again. On my 60th festival of birth I decided to leave my lovely forest, travel almost a year, and become an Acolyte after my God Malar. For the next 50 years I studied the ways of Malar at his sacred temple and learned how to not only improve my hunting, but also become a more sefless individual. Upon reaching Acolytehood I decided that I wanted to become a more skilled fighter to be able to protect people with my bow so I took off to train in the art of combat. I quickly learned that I would be able to trained by one of the best bowmen in the world in the city of Avis. I decided to take the 6 month trek to this city to begin my training. Upon my arrival I set out to find Dolca, a elder wood elf. As soon as I found him it was not easy to convince him to train me. I had to complete three tasks, each more challenging than the previous in order for him to agree. The first task was to hunt a great Puma and bring the pelt back to him. This was easy for me because I have been hunting all of my life. My second task was to head out into the wilderness and survive for 5 years on scavenging for food. Seeings I was a hunter my entire life this was difficult, but I was able to succeed. The final task was for me to renounce my Acolyte ways and give up my God Malar. He told me to wander around until I find the answer to how I will do this. It was on this journey that I realized I will never give up my God and that I will not be able to train with him. When I went to tell him that he took me by my shoulders, looked me in the eyes and said "You have completed all three tests. You are now ready to start your training." Quests Find and kill the creature that killed my brother. List of Monsters Killed Ettin, Orc, Kobold Familars / Pets * Evos - Information about Evos. Allies My party, Dolca (trainer), Evos (who is the best pet ever), and Evny (elf council dragon lady). Favored Enemies Beasts, monstrosities Fun Facts Determined to learn every language in the world Wants to hunt every creature in the known world Would much rather hop among the trees than walk on the groundCategory:Player Character